Personal Regeneration
by kameko Kurogane
Summary: Kratos scares Lloyd away into thinking that Kratos only loved him because he looks like Anna. Now Lloyd goes on a journey. Not for World Regeneration, but for Personal Regeneration.
1. Chapters 1 to 15

Tales of Symphonia: Personal Regeneration

Chapter 1

From our journey on

My eyes opened softly as I saw the light of the morning sun fall through my window. I stared blankly at the light and regained full consciousness from my deep sleep. I sat up and threw the blankets off of me as i slid off my bed and stood up wiping my eyes and stretching. I looked over to a three legged table that stood up next to my bed and was almost right beside me from were i stood. I saw three things, a smashed alarm clock, my material blades and... the locket that kratos gave me that day. I reached over and held it in my hand as I stared at it and sat back down. I opened it and saw a picture of Kratos, my mom and what i figured to be me. Kratos was actually smiling as he had his arm around my mother and his hand on my head, mom held me gently, i could see the softness in her heart. I smiled and whispered under my breath

" I really do miss you... D-dad".

I closed the locket as a tear streamed down my face and fell directly into the dent were that arrow hit creating a puddle. I suddenly heard a creek from across the room. I turned my head to see a tall figure resting against the wall on the far side of the room were I wasn't.

"Who's there!"

I called out. I watched as the figured stood and began to walk closer to me. As soon as the light hit his face I gasped and dropped the locket. it was silent and all you could hear was the locket hit the floor.

Chapter 2

From Derris Kharlan and back again

"K-kratos! H-how did-?"

I was speechless. I watched him walk a bit closer, he looked as though he was going to say something so i waited.  
"Lloyd. I-It really does get... lonely without you. I've spent my life in sorrow thinking that i did not have a family, that i failed, that I've lost everything that meant something to me. If i go on like that, its only going to create more sorrow, is that really what I want?"  
My eyes widened, when my face changed from surprised to angry.  
"What in the world are you doing here! your supposed to be in Derris Kharlan! How can you finish your job if your not even up there to do it!"  
"So i assume I'm not wanted? do you really hate me that much?

"Of coarse not! ...I-I just thought... I don't want to get in your way."

I stared into his dark eyes as he walked right up to me and replied.  
" How can you get in my way, your my son and... I love you, I just wanted to see you. I didn't want to live alone, how can i finish anything if i don't have anyone there to encourage me, make me feel that I am wanted in this flourishing world."

Now I feel really stupid, instead of him staying were he said he was, he came back because of ME he couldn't concentrate because of ME, i was a burden if he realized it or not. I was causing the sorrow in his heart. I stood there facing the ground, I don't know if he could see the sadness in my eyes but if he could I'd feel even more stupid then i did already.  
"Lloyd"

Just then he started towards me. I could feel his hands on my shoulders pushing me backwards so I went along with it and started walking backwards. i kept walking until i hit the wall, I looked down at me feet when i saw Kratos' aline with mine. I looked back up and this definatly wasn't the Kratos i knew. his eyes were different, this was getting scary. He then closed his eyes I sat there but then I felt his lips touch mine.  
This isn't real, This isn't real, This isn't real OH MY GOD THIS IS REAL! I pushed Kratos off of me and yelled.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! IM YOUR SON ARE YOU CRAZY!"  
I ran out the door leaving Kratos alone in my room, I wondered if that was a good idea it seemed that he loved more then just father and son.  
Kratos walked over sadly and sat on the bed and whispered to himself

" I'm sorry Lloyd, but just then with that kind of sorrow you had in your eyes, you almost looked like Anna, right before she died"

A tear rolled down the side of his cheek and it hit the locket right in same puddle that Lloyd had cried a few minutes ago.

Chapter 3

Courage with a smile, how many chosens are there?

I dashed out of the house still running with tears streaming down my face. So dad never liked me as a son he only thought of me as someone to fill in moms place because i look like her, hats what caused the real sorrow in his heart. I found myself in front of Professor. Raine's school. I sat down to the left of the door threw my head to me knees and watched as the tears dampened my pants.

There was a knock at the door. Kratos looked up and wiped his eyes free from tears as he shouted  
"No need to intrude, I'm on my way"  
Colette looked surprised. Has Lloyd gone through puberty all over again O.O? Kratos opened the door and saw the clumsy long haired Colette standing there as her eyes changed immediately.  
"K-Kratos! what are you doing here? Ooooh I'm so glad your safe!"

Colette then jumped into his arms with a big hug. Kratos coughed a few times.  
"so? why did you call upon this lonely soul"

"Ummm, actually i was looking for Lloyd"

Kratos' eyes grew weary as he stared of at the ground  
"Hes not here right now"

"Oh! do you know where he is? Ive found some ex-spheres"

"Can you find him for me, I'm worried"  
"You mean hes lost" Colette sadend "Of coarse i will find him, I'll do whatever it takes "  
Colette was filled with courage. she bowed to Kratos and turned around immediately falling to the ground.

"ouch . "  
She got up and ran off. Kratos closed the door and sat down on the pink mat that was in front of the wooden door which read "Welcome" Kratos stared off into the sky until he heard.  
"umm... mister?"

"yes what do you want"  
Kratos looked up to see a short brown haired kid which looked about 7 with his hand out. there was an item in the little boys hand that seemed to be a popsicle.  
" we have one too many and you look upset so I want you to have this"

Kratos stared at the kid like he had 7 heads then he sighed and smiled receiving the half melted popsicle.

"Thank you" he replied as the kid smiled happily at him, turned around and went to his group of eight other friends. Kratos licked the popsicle as he thought on how much that group looked just like the one on the journey of world regeneration.

Chapter 4   
Change is indeed inevitable

I have finally stopped crying. Its a good thing too, if Kratos wanted to think that way, then he is entitled to it.  
"But, i still cant get over the fact that he... Oh man sniff I'm crying again, im so lame"

Just then i felt someone touch my shoulder. I jumped up in surprise.

"W-Who are you?"

He then said.

"Its OK i will not harm you"

"I asked you a question, who are you?"

"You give me your name and ill give you mine"

Who in the world is this guy? And since when was my line world wide? I gave him an odd look and then replied

"You know thats a really bad time to use that line"

"... My name is Yamato, Lloyd I know what happened between you and your father"

Wait a minute how did he know what happened? I reached for my material blades until i realized that i left them at home this isn't good what was this guy planning to do? I stood there staring at him blankly.

"What are you a stalker! WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

He then walked up to me. I could feel the warmth of his fingertips as they touched my lips, I gasped as he looked into my eyes.

"You look just like Kratos, but i guess that doesn't matter now. He never liked you as a son, he never liked you at all. All this time he had to put up with you, but that didn't matter to him. After all, you look just like your mother and how would he be able to live with out her. he thinks your worthless and-"

"STOP!" I couldn't take this anymore. tears were streaming down my face. "I am not going to let that get to me, how do i know if what you say is true?"

"Oh, I know your dad, yes we met up on Derris Kharlan. Hes a great guy he wouldn't stop talking about you, how much you looked like your mother and how much it was hard to be with you and your pathetic group until he looked at your eyes. Ah, your eyes just like Anna's"

I knew it this is all he loved me for, my looks.

"W-What do i do now? theres nothing i can do he hates me, my own father... HATES ME!"

Yamato backed away and smiled

"But there is something you can do, Lloyd. The way to fix this is to change the person who started this hate... YOU Lloyd. come with me and I will make it all better, your father will love you like a son and you can go on with your wonderful life."  
Yes! of coarse this is the only way, the only way i can save myself from this torcher. If what he says is true and i can "change myself" then I will be loved finally my own father will finally have a real love for me.  
"I'll do it!"

Yamato smiled and said

"good now come with me my friend"  
We both walked side by side as we left the beautiful half burned town of Iselia.

chapter 5

Colette intrudes

"umm, excuse me sir, do you happen to know where Lloyd went."

this was the twelfth person Colette has asked, no one really seemed to care if Lloyd was wandering around aimlessly... or crying o.O

"hmmmm... now that you mention it, my son did say something about seeing Lloyd upset"

Colette gasped and began panicking.

"Are you serious? can i speak with your son?"  
"why of coarse, my dear. He's right in that house over there" the lady pointed to a tall wooden house just like all the rest of them "make yourself at home"

"thank you, let the goddess Martel bless you"

Colette dashed off straight to the house, leaving the woman speechless.

when Colette reached the door, she creaked it open a bit and called out.  
"Hello? Is anyone home?"

She waited a few seconds to wait for an answer but no one replied. So she let herself in. She walked around the house not knowing her way. She walked passed Tables and chairs, but no matter how many times she passed them they never seemed familiar, but she wasn't going to give up yet. she walked around aimlessly for a bit until she reached a stair case which led up. So of coarse she began walking up them. As she got higher and higher she could hear the sounds of scribbling on paper come closer and closer. When she reached the top of the stairs she stood there for a moment peeking around the corner.

"H-hello? is anyone there?"

she suddenly heard the screaming of a little boy.  
"EEEEEEEEEP!"

Colette heard several bangs before she could even get to the room. Colette's mouth dropped when she saw that the boy was on the floor.

"oh my god are you OK?"

she then reached out a hand for him to grab onto, but the boy got up himself.

"Oh, chosen, its only you."

"You can just call me Colette if you want"

"OK, miss. Colette"

-;;; oh, well its good enough she thought.  
"so, I see you already know who I am. Whats you name?"

"Me? My name is Tatsuya"

"I'm very glad to meet you Tatsuya. I'm looking for Lloyd, have you seen him by any chance?"

"ya actually I have"

Colette's eyes grew wide as she started to get excited again.

"Are you serious? were was he? do you know were he is? because i really need to know and... oh, I'm sorry I know I'm being a bit pushy here."

Colette looked upset now, what a dramatic mood swing. Tatsuya didn't even seem like it was a problem, she didn't even give him a chance to answer any of those questions.

"Naw, its OK. But to answer your Question, I saw him over by the school. But he wasn't alone, there was this other guy with him."

Colette made sure to maintain herself.

"Really? what did he look like?"

"uh, he had long light blue hair, almost white. his eyes were a deep green and he stood tall. I think he was in his twenties. he looked like an adult. Here, he looked like this"

Tatsuya handed her a crayon drawing of a guy that he just descripted. Colette took it happily.

"thanks! what were they doing?"

"they just stood there talking to each other, but Lloyd was sobbing. I think the guy said his name was Yamato... or was it Tamaya? anyway it got all dramatic . they were talking loudly, and then they just left I didn't get all what they were saying but he wouldn't stop talking about change. then they left the village just like that"

Colette smiled and thanked the boy, walking calmly down the stairs and out of the house. The boy just got back to his drawings and as soon as Colette reached outside she ran so fast she was hard to see.

Chapter 6

One After Another

Colette had finally stopped running when she reached a large wooden house no different from the others, but the sign on the front said "Sage" and there were more stairs to the door then all the others. Colette stopped right in front of the door and knocked six times, then exhaled loudly. A short white haired half elf then pulled the door open

"OH! uhh, hi Co-"

"GENIS! THERE WAS THIS GUY AND HE WAS TALL AND HE WAS SCARY AND HE WAS HERE AND LLOYD WAS CRYING AND LLOYD LEFT THE VILLAGE AND KRATOS CAME BACK AND AND!..."

Genis looked as though a tornado just hit him, and it was almost like one really had as Genis fell to the floor.

"NO! Genis! I'm so sorry!" Colette dropped to the ground and hugged Genis' out-cold body "Ooooh! this is all my fault!"

just then Raine ran out to Genis from the room next to them. She put her hand up to his forehead.  
"It's OK, he has a fever. He shouldn't have been answering the door anyways"

Genis' eyes opened slowly when he sat up and rubbed them.

"You should go get some rest" Raine told him.

"B-But Raine!"

"You must rest unless you don't want to get better"

"Oh alright" Genis replied with his head to the floor

Genis then disappeared into his room when Raine asked Colette to sit down. Colette explained everything that just happened. Raine rested her head on her hand.  
"oh, when will the journeys end" she said sounding a little irritated "so what should we do now? Should we tell Kratos? He doesn't know that Lloyd has left the village does he?"

"NO! thats right! We should tell him right away, but what about Genis?"

"He can stay here, he cant go anywhere if hes sick"

Both of them could hear Genis sneezing from the other room.

"Your right well leave without him and then comeback and see how hes doing."

RAINE HAS JOINED THE PARTY

Genis listened to there foot steps as they lead out the door. He sat there looking hopeless when his eyes grew angry.

"They think I'm helpless enough to sit here on my own wile my best friend is in trouble? I don't think so"

Genis scribbled something down on a piece of paper and escaped through his window.

Colette and Raine had reached Kratos who was still sitting in the same place. Kratos played with the popsicle stick pushing the dirt on the ground back and forth, he didn't look up but he knew Colette and Raine were standing there

"So, your back?"

"Kratos, Lloyd is no longer in this village. He left somewhere with this unknown man" Raine replied

"What?"

Kratos dropped the popsicle stick on the ground and looked up at them.

"Yes , the guys name was Yamato... or was it Tamaya? anyway he looked like this" Colette handed him the crayon drawing hoping it would help

Kratos looked surprised.  
"this is Y-Yamato?"

Raine looked puzzled "do you know him from somewhere?"

Kratos looked up as his look changed back to normal. "No, this is foolish" he then folded the drawing up and stuffed it into his pocket. "What are we doing waiting around we should be out searching for Lloyd"

KRATOS HAS JOINED THE PARTY

Chapter 7

Sick? Who says I'm Sick?

Genis stumbled out of the village and into the world of Sylvarant.

"Ill show them! They think just because I'm sick that automatically means i cant do anything for myself, well there going to have another thing coming to them. I'm going to find Lloyd before they do. I-I promise you Lloyd."

The sun hit Genis dead on as he walked and walked in what seemed to be a never ending field. But just then over the horizon he could see something. From his vision it looked like a blur but it was indeed a house of salvation. Genis smiled as he began to run.

"finally I can start asking some people!"

Genis ran and ran until his foot hit the concrete tiles which decorated the property of the house of salvation. Genis looked around for someone who looked easy to talk to. He dragged his feet to the closest guy and asked.

"Hey, have you seen Lloyd?"

"hmmmm... I have a son named Lloyd" He replied " I named him after the Lloyd that saved the world, so are you looking for my son?"

"No! I'm looking for the Real Lloyd the one that indeed saved the world, he's the one with the brown spikey hair that always gets in the way and that stupid red shirt that I hate and he knows it, thats why he wears it everyday."

The old man thought for a moment.

"hmmmm... well i did see a guy who looked a lot like Lloyd pass by here although he wasn't wearing the usually, he looked like he just got out of bed."

"Lloyd you dummy! you forgot to change out of your pajamas!"

"So you mean to tell me that that was the real Lloyd? He was walking with some other unfamiliar guy..."

"yup thats Lloyd" sweat drop

"So you mean to tell me that Lloyd passed right before my very eyes and i didn't get his autograph!"

"Oh, if you really want an autograph you can have mine! I was on that journey too you know?"

"hmmmm... I'm sorry you look familiar but I cant seem to remember your name. uhh... Genius? umm... penus? Am I getting close? oh, penus you don't look so good."

Genis was as dizzy as ever all he could say was "It's Genis" and he hit the floor.

"Are you alright!"

A big crowd swarmed around Genis as he lay there. everyone was talking so it was very loud. A few minutes had passed but Genis still wasn't up. People started to get worried as they were too stupid to do anything else but sit there and stare at a guy who just passed out. All of a sudden the crowd began to shift as a pink haired Axe-girl moved through the crowd. She sat down beside him and whispered

"Genis"

She rested her hand on his forehead like Raine did, then she got up and told everyone that he was sick and he needed some medical attention right away. a lady to the left said that the closest city to here was Triet. The girl then tried to pick him up when the same man that Genis spoke to interrupted.

"Ummm... I was just on my way to Triet, I live there you know? Well uhh.. he looks pretty heavy for you to carry so why don't I help you out"

The Axe-girl stared at the man and then handed Genis to him.

"If you really think that it is necessary, then you may... help."

She rested her axe on her shoulder and started walking ahead of the man.

"GAAAAH! WHATS THIS!" Raine had just finished reading Genis' note

Dear, Raine and Colette.

I know ill already be gone when you read this. Don't try to stop me! You always think I'm helpless because I'm the youngest one in the group! I can fend for myself too you know! just because I'm sick doesn't make a difference I bet that was just an excuse to leave me behind! Anyway I'm going to find Lloyd before you do, I'm going to make sure of it! I hope you can catch up... NOT!

-Genis Sage

"GENIS THIS ISNT A CONTEST YOU KNOW!"

Chapter 8

grouchy and determined

There I was, right in front of Ossa Trail, its like our journey all over again. And right beside me was none other than Yamato. Yamato turned and smiled at me.

"Whats wrong? You look upset."

"N-No its nothing"

"Oh come on I'm like your new father now"

What in the! How could he even say that!

"DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! I don't want to hear the word dad, father or anything like that come from either of our mouthes!"

"oh, but you just said it"

That didn't even count what a moron

"no, but seriously I'm like your new... best friend"

"best friend? I thought Genis was my best friend?"

"Think of it this way , if Genis was really your best friend, then don't you think he would be here right now backing you up? helping you out"

"..."

He was right. I admit Yamato was right, everyone probably knew what Kratos thought of me, they probably just didn't want to hurt my feelings. AGGH! I'm so stupid! how could I not see what was right under my nose? maybe I really do need this change.

"Are you coming?" Yamato was getting ahead of me

"I'm right there! wait up!" we began running up the rocky Ossa Trail... the same place I first met Sheena.

"That Genis! I cant believe him! he could be hurt! or lost! or even worse... hurt! Or what if hes even DEAD!"

Raine began to cry, Colette could feel her pain as she rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Raine it will be OK, Genis was right. He can fend for himself, Hes strong enough he has his magic. And besides I think he would be smart enough to rest when he got dizzy" Colette smiled at Raine.

"Y-You think so?"

"Come one you guys we don't have all day. Wile were wasting our time here crying Lloyd and Genis are getting too far ahead."

"your right, I apologize." Raine replied

They all walked in Genis' foot steps to the house of salvation. there was a lady sitting right at the entrance. Raine called out.

"excuse me have you seen a short white haired half elf pass by here?"

"yes, as a matter of fact I did . He passed out right over there. A pink haired axe-girl and a man took him to Triet"

"WHAT!"

Raine started to panic, but Colette just stared blankly at the lady.

"OH! You mean Presea!"

"then the man must be Regal"

Kratos exclaimed. Raine was still panicking when she thought for a second.

"Wait, what is Presea and Regal doing here?... Oh well as long as I know hes in the right hands"

Raine sighed as Kratos nudged her.

"We have to find Lloyd lets go"

He started walking ahead of them.

"Wow,Raine he really is determined to find Lloyd"

"If you ask me hes being selfish."

chapter 9

Just a Little Closer

Presea and the man kneeled beside the bed were Genis was laying. The man stood up and clapped his hands together.

"Well my work is done here, by the way Presea thank you for bringing me home I don't know what i would have done if a monster attacked me"

"N-no,thank YOU, I am not able to carry my axe and Genis at the same time... thank you"

"Anytime, I have to go home now its been 3 days since I've seen my son I'm getting kinda worried you know?"

"I hope i see you again"

"bye!"

Presea moved from the floor and up onto the bed and rested her hand on Genis' forehead.

"Genis... what ever you do, do not lose hope."

Presea then moved across the bed towards Genis, bends down and slips in a kiss. Genis' eyes burst open.

"P-Presea I-I-I..."

"Shh..."

Presea pressed her fingers on Genis' lips signaling him to calm down.

"Genis, it was wrong of you to go out on your own when you are sick."

"your right I'm so stupid, I just wanted to prove to Raine that I am capable of doing things on my own, she doesn't trust me"

"Its OK I want you to rest here. I will look after you until you are better"

"Presea? Do you know what happened to Lloyd?  
"Shh... you can tell me later, talking takes up too much of your energy... sleep well"

We walked through Ossa Trail with no encounters. thats funny, I thought there were a lot of monsters through this path? But that doesn't really matter. All that matters is that I get this guy to change who I really am.

"How much longer? I'm getting tired"

"are you? fine, we will rest as soon as we reach Izoold"

"Izoold? Why do we need to go to Izoold"

"We need a ship. We are going to cross the sea, like sailors!"

Yamato started humming sailor tunes. man, how old IS this guy? I decided to go along with it.

"your right! lets go!

I began to shake my head to the tunes he was humming. Hey ... this guy was actually pretty fun. We sang to sailor tunes until we finally reached the gates to Izoold. I let myself fall to the ground.

"No more sailor tunes! please!"

"don't worry! no more sailor songs for us! its time to go to bed sleepy head! OH! that rhymed!... Lloyd?"

and before I knew it I was fast asleep, right there out in the open, its a good thing i was wearing my pajamas.

"finally its night!" Colette shouted

"now we don't have to walk in the sun, how lucky we are" Raine replied

"The first day has ended we better watch how much time were using"

"..."Raine didn't seem too happy with Kratos considering the face she made

"look you can see Triet from here!" Colette called out

Raine nodded and said

"I think its time we set up camp"

"indeed"

"awww but were so close"

Kratos,Colette and Raine set up camp and fell asleep.

Chapter 10

A New Friend

My eyes opened as I was still half asleep. everything was blurry but still, I knew this wasn't home. I sat up until I finally realized that I was far from home although I wish I was, I kinda wished that I never woke up that day. Then maybe Kratos would have just left me be, even so, I can't really change what happened so I'm going to have to change my very existence. I shifted a bit trying to hop out of bed but when I turned I saw these big round eyes beaming at my face I jumped backward.

"Gyah!... Oh. jeez you scared me, don't do that"

"Whine"

What was standing before me was Noishe my overly large dog. He stared at me for a wile then jumped up on the bed and licked my cheek which still had mud stuck to it.

'HAHA, stop it! What are you doing here anyway?"

Noishe looked down to the ground and whined. His ears were back and he looked small for a change. I think he missed me :D

"Don't worry Noishe I'm right here"

Thats what I said when I patted the top of his head as Yamato intruded on our little "reunion". He was wearing a chef hat and mixing something in a huge pot. Noishe stood his ground and began to growl at Yamato.

"Oh hi Lloyd! thats the monster I found outside this morning. He wandered into town and was scratching at the door. He looked pretty hungry so I let him."

"Oh, this is Noishe. Hes my dog. He must have followed me here HAHA"

"I don't think he likes me too much he keeps growling at me"

I took a glance at Noishe who was indeed growling at Yamato. I ran my fingers through his rough fur and said.

"don't worry Noishe,Yamato is a friend of mine you don't have to worry"

Noishe looked back at me with these wide eyes and whimpered followed by a lonely bark. Something was up with him, it looked like he was trying to tell me something, he probably just missed me. after all Yamato is new to him, I wouldn't blame Noishe for not trusting him.

"Come on Lloyd, I'm making pancakes"

"PANCAKES! WOOOOooOOoOoOooO"

I ran on into the kitchen.

following behind Lloyd Yamato looked back at Noishe with an angry face and sorta growled. Noishe stepped back a bit into a corner and curled up waiting for Lloyd.

Colette stretched as she walked into Triet Raine and Kratos behind. Colette looked around.

"I wonder were they are"

"They are probably at an inn, seeing as Genis needs rest" Raine answered

Kratos nodded and walked ahead. he looked back at them and said.

"We will need new weapons if we intend to find Lloyd, we want to be strong if were going to enter the world."

"After Genis." Raine demanded

all three of them stepped closer and closer to the inn. they watched as a man walked around the corner of the inn reaching the door the same time they did. Raine walked strongly ahead and accidentally tripped the man as he was about to enter the inn.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Raine yelled and panicked as Colette helped him up.

The man turned around and looked at Raine with a deep warming smile.

"Don't worry about it, I'm perfectly fine"

Raine's face went beat red as the man stood and dusted himself off.

"By the way my names Shinuji" He help out his hand to Raine "Whats your name"

Raine tried to hide herself under her collar as she shook his hand. Shinuji was about 6'4 with shoulder length dark blue hair. he held a scroll in one hand.

"Its, Raine." she answered "this is Colette and Kratos" They both waved

Colette noticed Raine and smiled then she looked back at Shinuji.

"hey we were about to enter the inn too, what a coincidence. So why are you here?" she asked

"I'm visiting a sick friend."

"WHOA! We are too except its Raine's brother."

"Well, we better hurry" Shinuji smiled

All four of them walked into the inn and up to the lady at the front desk who was organizing papers. Shinuji stepped up to her.

"Excuse me could you tell me were Presea's room is I'm visiting a friend."

"second farthest door on the left" She smiled and started on another pile of papers. Raine's mouth dropped as Shinuji signaled with his head towards the stairs.

"Wow, thats so cool" Colette said.

Kratos followed afterwards "How did he know?"

Chapter 11

Here They Come, and There They go. Better Hurry!

There we rode on Noishe's back, just me and Yamato. I could hear Noishe's footsteps as they hit the ground and people moved out of the way for us as we traveled through the small village.

"WEEEE!" Yamato yelled atop of Noishe.

uughh he is really embarrassing for his age, good thing we just found Max.

"HEY MAX!" I yelled to him.

He turned around, saw us and waved, Then he took a look at Noishe and started to sweat. I buried my head into my hand.

"Don't worry he's my pet"

"Oh, OK" Max, still looked a little scared

"Anyway, is it OK if we borrow your boat" He blinked a few times.

"S-sure, you don't even have to ask... that would be 50,000 gald please."

"W-WHAT? 50,000!"

"don't worry" Yamato said as he handed max 50,000 gald just like that.

How in the world did he get that much money?

"O...K , then I guess we can go now"

Max grinned squeezing the money. Noishe carried us from the dock and onto the boat were me and Yamato set out to sea. I can't wait!

Raine threw herself at Genis wrapping her arms around him. Genis gasped for air and sighed.

"how are you feeling?" Raine asked as she began to let go of Genis

"I'm fine now" Genis replied "and umm... I'm sorry I left without telling you. What in the world was I thinking, I was sick and... too young to run off into the world alone."

Genis looked down at his legs which were scraped from collapsing at the house of Salvation. Raine rested her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed his head up so there eyes met.

"Genis... don't say stuff like that. What you did wasn't wrong, I was wrong for not believing that you can take care of yourself on your own, without me. You're growing up so fast and sometimes I miss looking after you. You are strong especially for your age, I should treat you with the respect you deserve, but you still shouldn't run off like that when your sick. there is no excuse for what you did. Although , you are forgiven"

"Raine is right Genis. running does not solve your problems. You should have confronted Raine with this problem." Presea told him.

Genis nodded "Thanks Presea... I forgive you Raine" This time it was Genis to hug Raine.

-GENIS HAS JOINED THE PARTY-

Kratos coughed and stepped up "We must hurry, right now Lloyd is being dragged off by Yamato

"Well your quite the serious one." Shinuji pointed out

Kratos stared at him for a split second then turned around. "I will be waiting outside for you. We will then upgrade our weapons."

They all nodded as Kratos walked out the door.

"Raine, please tell me what happened to Lloyd" Presea asked

Raine began to explain what had happened to Lloyd.

There, on Ossa trail, a ninja dressed in red and a red haired man jumped down from a tree.

"Lloyd I'm coming to see ya" said the red ninja

the red haired man looked over at her "god Sheena, Lloyd this, Lloyd that. its kinda getting annoying."

Sheena looked over at him beating red "I can't believe you Zelos, You don't think its annoying listening to you and your fantasies about Raine and Colette!"

"aww, my sweet sweet Colette"

Sheena then pounded him with a painful slap. All Zelos could do was sit there rubbing his cheek and say,

" what was that for? You should be happy I kept that Lloyd thing a secret."

Sheena turned around and blushed. "I'm just sick of hearing you talk about women."

"Oh ya? why is that?"

Sheena then put on her mad face again.

"Will you stop asking questions and focus! look, Noishe foot prints."

"are you sure thats not just from a monster?"

Sheena glared at him. Zelos began to sweat.

"Fine fine, I'm sorry. just don't hit me again"

Sheena turned quickly and began to follow Noishe's foot prints.

Chapter 12

Another Friendly Character

Presea's eyes grew wide after listening to what Raine had just told her.

"We must hurry she said as she jumped of the chair she was sitting in and ran out the door after Kratos.

-PRESEA HAS JOINED THE PARTY-

Everyone followed her out the door.

"Wait!" Shinuji called out.

Raine turned around and looked at him.

Shinuji then said "it sounds like you all really care about your friend, would you guys mind if I come along."

"Of coarse you can come!"

Raine immediately grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door, down the stairs and to were everyone was waiting.

"GUESS WHAT YOU GUYS!" She yelled "SHINUJI IS COMING ALONG TOO!"

Genis covered his ears. Colette smiled "Wow thats amazing!"

"as long as he doesn't slow us down" Kratos said

"We must hurry" Presea ran to the weapons shop with Kratos following behind.

"great now theres two drones" Genis said

Shinuji smiled and giggled abit

-SHINUJI HAS JOINED THE PARTY-

" umm, not to be a bother but would it be OK if we stopped at my place and toled my son."

"You have a son?" Raine asked

Shinuji blinked and giggled again "you mean I didn't tell you?"

"...no"

"anyway would you like to come with me wile they are getting there weapons?"

"Ya! that would be great!"

"gosh Raine, I haven't seen you this excited since that last ruin" Genis pointed out "ill be waiting with the others you two go tell Shinuji's son, OK?"

"ok!" Raine said happily

Genis ran over to were the Colette, kratos and Colette were looking at weapons. Raine and Shinuji started walking. it was quiet until Raine asked

"so, who's your wife?"

"... her name was ... Milly"

"was?"

"... She was taken by the Desians, I never saw her again. I still remember the fear in her eyes, the last thing she said to me was 'take care of Lloyd'"

"Lloyd?"

"Ya, thats my sons name, I believed greatly in the chosen and her group and I always prayed that my wife would come back."

"Wait, you named your child after she was taken away. then how did...?"

"Lloyd is adopted, HAHA I'd never have Milly go through such pain"

Raine just stood there wide eyed.

"ya, I know its weird" said Shinuji "oh! were here"

"Thats!"

Raine looked at the wall were she remembered Colette falling into.

"Isn't that so cool the hole in my wall looks just like the chosen!"

"uhhu" Raine smiled and stepped into Shinuji's house. She looked around until she set eyes on Shinuji's son

"DADDY!" his son came running up and hugged Shinuji.

"hello" Raine kneeled down and said to Shinuji's son.

"Hewo miss!" he replied

Raine smiled "You can just call me Raine"

"OK Wain, my name is Woyd"

"Nice to meet you Lloyd"

Shinuji kneeled down also " Lloyd, Raine and her friends are looking for someone and I'm going to go help them is that ok?"

"I guess so, but you promise you'll stay with me after right?"

"don't you worry" Shinuji tapped his nose "You hear that kiru!"

A tall man with black hair walked down the stars and looked at Shinuji black

"yep I have to watch this kid wile your gone"

"Thank you Kiru, we better get going the others are waiting for us"

Raine nodded

"BYE DADDY! BYE WAIN!" Lloyd yelled

Shinuji and Raine said bye at the same time. Shinuji giggled and Raine blushed.

Chapter 13

How about that? New equipment!

Sheena and Zelos followed Noishe's footprints all the way to Izoold. Sheena ran in to the village like there was no entrance, scrambling around trying to find the rest of Noishe's footprints. Zelos tagged along slowly and whined

"Sheena, don't you think we should rest, I'm getting tired."

"aww come on Zelos! Were almost there I am sure of it"

"Don't you think we should at least upgrade our weapons wile were here and maybe re-stash on some lemon gels"

"Ya, with what money, there were no monsters in Ossa trail so we didn't pick up any money"

"We should get some if we want to defend ourselves properly though, how about we sell a few things to get new weapons."

"No, way!"

"suit yourself"

Zelos walked away immediately heading for the shop. Sheena stood there with her arms crossed watching Zelos as he got closer to the shop. She let out a little sigh

"H-Hey! Wait for me!"

She ran towards Zelos ready to sell her stuff

"So id you sell anything yet?" She asked

"OH YA!" Zelos replied happily "It turns out all of our stuff is worth twice as much, because it was touched by someone who was on the journey of regeneration! We are filthy rich!"

"WHOA! I never would have though we would be that famous. So what are we waiting for lets get those weapons.

Zelos and Sheena both bought the most expensive weapons there.

Zelos' weapon is a HUGE sword that heals you and damages the monster every time you attack (the amount you are healed depends on how much damage you make) The sword is black and has a white glowing stripe down the center of it. It was created by an angel who intended to heal but destroyed others in the process.

Sheena's weapon is a card (again) but this time it is white and has a glowing picture of the dragon that dwells in the light. the ancient card was created over 7000 years ago when the dragon appeared in front of a young man. The man then drew what he saw and showed the people, but they didn't believe him. No one wanted to talk to the man and the dragon became his only friend. Eventually the man died and his spirit rose with the dragon thus blessing his pictures which turned into cards. when you use them the power of the dragon is released.

"All right, hit the jackpot!" Zelos said swinging the sword around trying to show off.

"Hey! Your going to get kicked out if anyone sees you, you know?" Sheena told him

"Relax its not like I'm going to hurt anyone"

Sheena gave him this deathly stare and Zelos then paused.

"Well, you know I wouldn't swing a sword around hopefully innocent, right?"

"Come on, lets go rest at an inn"Sheena gave in

"All right! now this is what I'm talking about!"

"No funny stuff!"

"alright sheesh"

Raine and the others have finally left Triet, also discovering that fame brings good fortune considering each of them have a brand new powerful weapon!

Genis' Weapon is a kendama with a crescent instead of a ball at the end. The crescent is red and the other part is dark blue. The Kendama symbolizes the red moon and is only for experts.

Raine's weapon is like a monk staff. Golden with a ring at the top with several smaller rings hanging down from it,. It was blessed at a temple by the most powerful monks in the world.

Colette's weapon was Golden also. Her chakrams looked like Coins with smaller coins in the center which spin. They had Angelic writing on them which symbolizes luck. You get double the amount of money after every battle, and also at shops.

Kratos' weapon is a Long sword with a glowing red tip, crafted by the fires of hell. Casts a spell called doom on your opponent which is count down on the amount of minutes he has to live.

Presea's weapon was a stuffed Axe-beak (Axe-beak is a monster/ a bird with an axe for a beak) It may be just a stuffed animal but the razor sharp beak can cut through almost anything.

Shinuji's weapon is an ancient scroll and written on it was a lost language that no one knows the name of or how to speak or read it. The lettering is glowing green and the rims of the scroll are black.

They all headed for Ossa trail, killing off monsters one by one like it was nothing, when they finally reached Ossa trail, they have come to a big surprise.

(Weapon Ideas: Thanks to Latias Dita, GrandChampion Zelos,Kage Nightow,Lady Sheena and Waning Light from BBS)

Chapter 14

The sea of death and rebirth

I leaned up against one of the poles that was in the middle of the boat holding up the sail. I sighed and let his body fall to the ground

"Are we there yet, Yamato?" I said with a lazy, annoyed voice

"Don't worry were almost there" Said Yamato cheerfully

This is getting annoying, I'm hot, I'm hungry and I'm really tired too, this wasn't fun anymore, I just want to get there, i want to change as soon as possible. Just then I fell something weird surge throughout my body. It was probably just hunger. I looked up and watched three seagulls fly by, blocking my eyes from the sun. I looked a little closer and I began to notice this slight fog in the air. Then the sky started growing gray. It kept getting grayer and grayer until it was black. I jumped up and ran to the edge of the boat to get a better look.

"ah, were finally here" Yamato called out

"Y-Yamato? Is it supposed to do that?" I asked

"Questions later my friend,come here"

I walked over to him. He was pointing down at the water so I looked. The water had this glowing pattern running throughout it. This is so, weird and cool at the same time.

"Look closely Lloyd, can you see anything. Look past the pattern and your reflection. Look deep down into the water."

So I looked, "I see a dome"

"very good Lloyd. Now listen carefully. There is a button hidden down there, I am not a good swimmer so I would like you to fond it for me."

"Are you kidding me! I would die by the time I got that far down!"

"Lloyd, it's the only way to get your father to love you. That button will reveal the very thing that will change you forever."

I stared down at the dome. Well I might as well give it a try, I mean even if I do die in the process, it's not like I would have a fabulous life seeing as my father hates me.

"I'll do it"

"Yay! Take this walkie talkie so I can hear how you are doing down there okay?"

Like I would be able to talk to him anyway. Either way, I took the walkie talkie and attached it to my belt. I put my foot on the edge of the boat and pushed myself off and into the water. Falling deep into it as bubbles surrounded me. I looked down and saw the dome. I began swimming downward holding my breath until I got close enough. I looked around frantically for the button. All I could see was rocks, when I spotted something shiny. My eyes grew wide and I began swimming towards it, I started running out of breath but I didn't care I just wanted to hit that button. I swam and swam until I got so close that I could see the whole button. It was purple. I could almost touch it when something in my body started to push up trying to get me to breath. It hurt so I decided to swim back up and try again. I turned around and tried swimming back up. I wasn't even close to the top and I just couldn't take it anymore. I opened my mouth to breath although I was surrounded by water. I'm so stupid my lungs are going to fill up with water, I'm going to die, I gave up and let my body fall to the ocean floor. I passed out.

Everything was blurry. I opened my eyes, how was I alive? Did Yamato bring me up to the surface. I couldn't see very well but I knew that no one was around me. I sat up and moved my hand up to look at it and noticed that it was kind of hard to move. What the hell is going on? Just then I heard this crackling noise

"Lloyd, are you awake?" The Noise said

"Who are you?" I asked

"It's me silly, who else?"

"Yamato?"

"Bingo! Don't worry you just passed out from shock"

"Where am I?"

"Your still under water"

"Are you serious!"

"Dead serious"

"Then how am I alive?"

"Lloyd, did you not feel something weird go throughout your body before we got here?"

"Now that you mention it..."

"That was the feeling of us breaking through a barrier. This part of sea is uncharted. It's different than most waters. Thats also why the walkie talkies still work."

"I see, I'm going to go find the button now"

"determined are we?"

He never really said anything after that, probably because I didn't reply. I looked to my left followed by my right and pushed myself off the rock I had fallen on, My vision was finally clear, I looked down to were I saw the button before and started swimming towards it. This time when I got to it I reached out and tapped the button. I saw a few bubble rise from the dome as they kept on multiplying. Then I finally saw it break free from the ground and begin moving up towards the surface. I started swimming back up also, beating it to the top. I finally got to the boat were Yamato helped me up, And there we watched the dome rise to the surface. It was beautiful. Since the dome was made out of glass, it reflected the little light that did come in and shot different colors through the dark sky creating holes, were you could see the real sky. Also the waves that hit it left droplets so that it sparkled.

Yamato turned to me and said "come on Lloyd the entrance is this way."

Chapter 15

The beast from Hell

Kratos' group got to Ossa trail and began walking along the path. They hadn't encountered any monsters yet and they were already half way through the trail.

"Thats strange, this place is normally filled with monsters" Genis pointed out.

"Your right, this is strange" Kratos replied

"It does not matter. Even if there were monsters here, we are would still be moving on. Lets go." Presea said

"Ya, thats true. Alright lets go" Shinuji signaled everyone to move ahead.

Right before anyone could take another step something big jumped down from one of the mountains surrounding them and landed right in front of them. Everyone jumped back in surprise, except Colette of coarse who fell to the ground. Everyone gasped as they saw what was in front of them. It was like the skeleton of a lion except it still had the skin and hair on its head. its mane looked like it was made out of feathers and it had Gargoyle wings and huge slobbery teeth along with huge rough claws. It's tail was like three snakes, still skeleton but they moved at will and had teeth and glowing eyes as the real head of the beast didn't have any eyes.

"WOW" Colette said gulping

"Ive never seen a species like this before... I HAVE TO STUDY IT!" Raine said excitedly

"You can study it after it s dead -" Genis ordered

"No time to talk now, It's going to attack!"

Just then the monster swung its gigantic claws at them in rage. It just skimmed Colette's knee ripping a part of her pants

"Oww, that hurt . "

Colette stood up fast and started chanting.

"Oh, Holy one. Cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls. JUDGMENT!"

that hit it dead on in the face. The beast let out a cry.

"I hope that didn't hurt"

"I hope it did" Kratos said performing a jumping-slash at the monster. Although it blocked the attack by moving up one of it's legs. Kratos landed on the ground

"DEMON FANG!" A shot of power flew out and hit one of the monsters feet causing no damage.

"It looks like its bone are more protective than they look. Your going to have to aim for the head" Shinuji yelled to everyone

"But it's to fast to hit with a normal attack" Raine yelled also

"Then I guess were going to have to use magic." Shinuji replied

"OK, everyone! Get out your magic and aim for the head!" Genis noted

Everyone was ready to use there magic. Presea ran up to the monster and hit it with a unision attack seeing as she had no magic anyway. Everyone hit it with there magic

"PHOTON!"

"METEOR STORM!"

"FLAMING HURICANE!"

"JUDGEMENT!"

"ANGEL FEATHERS!"

All the attacks hit the monster with a death taking blow to the head. The monster was fried and its bones broke and fell to the ground

"And don't come back!" Genis told it

"Oh my god!" Raine and Shinuji yelled at the same time.

They both ran to the monster and started examining its remains.

"not another one" Genis sighed

"You guys this is not the time to be fooling around" Presea told them

"Aw, come on pleeeease?" Raine whined

"Ya please?" Shinuji followed

"Oh, come on." Kratos said annoyed

During there bickering they couldn't hear the rustles in the bushes as a little boy walked out.

"Ummm... Hello!" The little boy called out

Everyone stopped and stared at him

"Thanks for saving me from the big scary monster, my name is Ein"

"Nice to meet you, Ein" Colette said with a smiling face.

Ein ran over and thanked them.

"Actually you saved my whole village, Every Tuesday that monster would come down to our village, steal someone and eat them."

"why every Tuesday?" Shinuji asked

"I'm not sure" Ein said afterwards "You guys should take a piece to prove that you killed it.

"YES!" Raine and Shinuji quickly grabbed a feather and a bone

"Come on you guys, I have a boat that will take you to my village, I just have to show everyone the people who saved Hima!"

"Hey Ein have you seen Lloyd around?" Genis asked

"Ya, I saw him in a boat, he was sailing right beside me and I waved to him. Why do you ask?"

"He's missing"

"OH! Well I guess we can find him on the way to Hima"

"Ya! This will be fun!" Colette butt in

"Lloyd..." Kratos whispered to himself and started speed walking ahead.

"Come on you guys we have to hurry!" Kratos started running

"Not again!" Raine said annoyed as ever.

Everyone ran after him and tagging along was Ein.

Chapter 16

Kratos and the others had finally entered Izoold. They headed straight to the docks. Standing right on the dock happened to be none other than Sheena and Zelos.

"Whoa what are they doing here?" Genis shouted

Colette began to run up to hem as Zelos turned and saw them.

"Hey, guys. Whats up?" Zelos called out "miss me?"

Colette tackled Zelos with a glomp. Both of them were on the ground.

"Hi" Colette said, embarrassed

"Wow" Zelos blushed "i guess you did miss me"

Zelos began to put his arms around Colette when Sheena ran up and gave him a kick in the face.

"Pervert!' she yelled

Shinuji was wide eyed. Ein walked up to all of them and looked up at Sheena.

"What does pervert mean?"

"Ummm..."

As Sheena was trying to figure out how to explain it Zelos got up off the ground and walked towards Shinuji.

"Ha ha, who's this guy?"

"Zelos, this is Shinuji" Presea explained "Shinuji this is Zelos"

Shinuji held out a friendly hand and smiled. Zelos took it and shook it.

"So your new to this group" Zelos pointed out

"I guess you could say that" Shinuji was a little embarrassed saying that.

"Well we can't be traveling together unless you have a nickname."

"Nickname..."

"Hmmm..."

"I see we have a Bi sexual on our hands." Shinuji butt in to Zelos' thinking

Everyone stopped and looked straight at Zelos. Zelos stood there surprised and blushing.

Zelos turned to Shinuji and coughed.

"Uh, just because I like to give nicknames does not mean I'm gay!" Zelos shouted he then moved in closer to Shinuji and Whispered, "Say, how about I give you a cool nickname and you don't mention this to anyone."

"Hmmm... let me think about this"

"Come on."

"I think I will use this opportunity on something in the future."

Zelos' jaw dropped to the floor. "Fine, but you still get a nickname"

Zelos walked out in front of everyone as if he was important and shouted out.

"Ok, everyone. Shinuji's new nickname is officially 'Fat kid'".

Shinuji stood there blushing While Raine glared at Zelos.

"What?" Zelos questioned

Kratos stepped up.

"Anyway, what are you two doing all the way over here?"

"We wanted to visit Lloyd, as soon as we found out he wasn't at Dirks, we decided to go out looking for him." Sheena Answered

Genis began to laugh "You do know, Lloyd got his own house in Iselia"

"What?"

"Ha ha! You should have stopped by."

Sheena didn't look too happy

"Well, were is he now?"

"Were not sure, He got upset and ran of with this... "mysterious man" we have trying to track him down ever since"

Genis nodded and Sheena looked worried but tried to hide it.

"I'm coming with you" Sheena demanded

"Hey, Don't forget about me!" Zelos shouted

"as long as you don't weigh us down" Kratos explained

"have we ever?"

-ZELOS AND SHEENA HAVE JOINED THE PARTY-

"OK" Ein exclaimed. "The boat is this way!" He pointed in the direction of the docks.

Everyone started to followed him until they reached a huge beautiful looking boat. It was brightly painted and looked fit for a king.

"Whoa" Zelos said staring at the boat

"We're actually going to ride this?" Colette asked

"HAHA, Of coarse not! What do you think i am, rich?"

Everyone glared at him.

"I'm sorry I got your hopes up. Thats the boat we will be taking." Ein pointed to a group of smaller boats which just happened to be...


	2. Chapter 16 and higher

Chapter 16

Kratos and the others had finally entered Izoold. They headed straight to the docks. Standing right on the dock happened to be none other than Sheena and Zelos.

"Whoa what are they doing here?" Genis shouted

Colette began to run up to hem as Zelos turned and saw them.

"Hey, guys. Whats up?" Zelos called out "miss me?"

Colette tackled Zelos with a glomp. Both of them were on the ground.

"Hi" Colette said, embarrassed

"Wow" Zelos blushed "i guess you did miss me"

Zelos began to put his arms around Colette when Sheena ran up and gave him a kick in the face.

"Pervert!' she yelled

Shinuji was wide eyed. Ein walked up to all of them and looked up at Sheena.

"What does pervert mean?"

"Ummm..."

As Sheena was trying to figure out how to explain it Zelos got up off the ground and walked towards Shinuji.

"Ha ha, who's this guy?"

"Zelos, this is Shinuji" Presea explained "Shinuji this is Zelos"

Shinuji held out a friendly hand and smiled. Zelos took it and shook it.

"So your new to this group" Zelos pointed out

"I guess you could say that" Shinuji was a little embarrassed saying that.

"Well we can't be traveling together unless you have a nickname."

"Nickname..."

"Hmmm..."

"I see we have a Bi sexual on our hands." Shinuji butt in to Zelos' thinking

Everyone stopped and looked straight at Zelos. Zelos stood there surprised and blushing.

Zelos turned to Shinuji and coughed.

"Uh, just because I like to give nicknames does not mean I'm gay!" Zelos shouted he then moved in closer to Shinuji and Whispered, "Say, how about I give you a cool nickname and you don't mention this to anyone."

"Hmmm... let me think about this"

"Come on."

"I think I will use this opportunity on something in the future."

Zelos' jaw dropped to the floor. "Fine, but you still get a nickname"

Zelos walked out in front of everyone as if he was important and shouted out.

"Ok, everyone. Shinuji's new nickname is officially 'Fat kid'".

Shinuji stood there blushing While Raine glared at Zelos.

"What?" Zelos questioned

Kratos stepped up.

"Anyway, what are you two doing all the way over here?"

"We wanted to visit Lloyd, as soon as we found out he wasn't at Dirks, we decided to go out looking for him." Sheena Answered

Genis began to laugh "You do know, Lloyd got his own house in Iselia"

"What?"

"Ha ha! You should have stopped by."

Sheena didn't look too happy

"Well, were is he now?"

"Were not sure, He got upset and ran of with this... "mysterious man" we have trying to track him down ever since"

Genis nodded and Sheena looked worried but tried to hide it.

"I'm coming with you" Sheena demanded

"Hey, Don't forget about me!" Zelos shouted

"as long as you don't weigh us down" Kratos explained

"have we ever?"

-ZELOS AND SHEENA HAVE JOINED THE PARTY-

"OK" Ein exclaimed. "The boat is this way!" He pointed in the direction of the docks.

Everyone started to followed him until they reached a huge beautiful looking boat. It was brightly painted and looked fit for a king.

"Whoa" Zelos said staring at the boat

"We're actually going to ride this?" Colette asked

"HAHA, Of coarse not! What do you think i am, rich?"

Everyone glared at him.

"I'm sorry I got your hopes up. Thats the boat we will be taking." Ein pointed to a group of smaller boats which just happened to be...

"W-WASH TUBS?" Raine said, frightened

Ein sighed and began walking to the boat shaking his head.

"Whoa, one question, how do you expect us to get across this ocean alive?" Zelos asked

"Hey, Me and my friends made it here safe..." Ein paused

"your friends? Didn't you come alone?" Genis wondered

"No... I came here with my friends, looking to get help from the people here in Izoold and well. That monster got them.

Colette looked down at the ground

"I'm so sorry to have brought that up" Colette apologized

"It's ok"

Kratos walked towards one of the washtubs and cautiously got inside. Everyone else got inside there own washtub and looked up at Raine who was still standing on the docks.

"Whats wrong Raine? Aren't you going to get inside?" Genis asked impatiently

Raine kinda sat there and smiled "Well I guess I will have to stay here seeing there is no more boats left!"

Everyone looked around them to see that she was right.

"What are we going to do?" Colette asked aloud "We can't just leave her here!"

Shinuji brought his boat closer to the docks were Raine was standing.

"Well... We could share a boat, if you want to." He smiled nicely

"Oh! Uh, okay!" Raine immediately hopped inside his boat and surprisingly, the bath tub didn't sink.


End file.
